Jabberwocky
"Oh my old foe, we meet on the battlefield once again. Not you insignificant bearer. My ancient enemy, The Vorpal one." ''- The Jabberwocky towards the Vorpal Sword. '''The Jabberwocky' (voiced by the late Christopher Lee) is a vicious and dangerous dragon-like creature in Jaden's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland (2010 version). The Red Queen controls this feared creature, and with it, she controls Wonderland. It was said that on the Frabjous Day, that Alice would slay the Jabberwocky, and bring The Red Queen's power down. When Alice went into battle with the creature, she first cut off its tongue, and after a long and dangerous battle, she cut off its head, killing the Jabberwocky, and ending the Red Queen's reign. The creature is capable of flight used for the huge wings on its back. The creature's roar is a burble, and the Jabberwocky breathes lightning. Origins The Jabberwocky appeared in Lewis Carrol's poem of the same name, in the book Through The Looking Glass, and What Alice Found There. The creature however, looked more like this. The creature is destroyed by The Vorpal sword in the poem. Here are the Poem's Lyrics in the Book and The Movie. This is the Poem, Twas brillig, and the slithy toves Did gyre and gimble in the wabe.All mimsy were the borogoves And the mome raths outgrabe. "Beware the Jabberwock, my son! The jaws that bite, the claws that catch! Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun The frumious Bandersnatch!" He took his vorpal sword in hand, Long time the manxome foe he sought --'' So rested he by the Tumtum tree, And stood awhile in thought. ''And, as in uffish thought he stood, The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame, Came whiffling through the tulgey wood, And burbled as it came! One, two! One, two! And through and through! The vorpal blade went snicker-snack! He left it dead, and with its head He went galumphing back. "And, hast thou slain the Jabberwock? Come to my arms, my beamish boy! O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!' He chortled in his joy. `Twas brillig, and the slithy toves Did gyre and gimble in the wabe. All mimsy were the borogoves, And the mome raths outgrabe. And Now The Movie's interpretation, 'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves Did gyre and gimble in the wabe; All mimsy were the borogroves, And the mome raths outgrabe. The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame, Jaws that bite and claws that catch. Beware the Jabberwock, my son, And the frumious Bandersnatch. He took his vorpal sword in hand And the vorpal blade went snicker-snack. He left it dead, and with its head He went galumphing back. Gallery 52jabberwocky.jpg|Original book illustration 10887340 817071935046151 4762874021114323001 o copy.jpg|Don Bluth version Alice-disneyscreencaps com-10766.jpg Trivia *The Jabberwocky will appear in Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Alice in Wonderland (2010). *The Jabberwocky appears again in the past of Underland in'' ''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Alice Through the Looking Glass. *The Jabberwocky will face Aaron, and Arik in the Future. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Legendary characters Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Villains Category:Jaden's enemies Category:Jeffrey's enemies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's enemies Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains For Aaron's Adventures Category:Arik's enemies Category:Set's recruits Category:Disney villains Category:Alice in Wonderland characters Category:Henchmen Category:The Kingdom of Darkness Category:Characters who can Fly/Levitate Category:Twilight's enemies Category:The Heylin Empire Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Courtney's Enemies